


Stuck

by Streetmj211



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetmj211/pseuds/Streetmj211
Summary: Logan was asking really weird questions, the whole time causing Patton to worry. What can Patton do? Who must he stop to get Logan back?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first attempt and writting and my first time writing on AO3. If you notice any issues with grammar or tagging, just let me know! Also, I wrote this on my phone, so the formatting might be a little off, idk.  
> Also, I wrote this before POF came out, so that's why deceit is addressed by deceit and not janus.

Patton had noticed them get closer.

After the trial and...remus... logan has been more distant. So had virgil. But virgil was just in his room all the time. Logan was with other people. Deceit and remus to be specific. 

Remus was just a menace. He was trying to hang out with everyone. Virgil didnt want to hang out with anyone. Roman and remus had a weird relationship, getting closer but constantly butting heads, all the different ideas bouncing back and forth, trying to help thomas. Patton always smiled and wished for remus to leave. It wasnt that patton didn't like remus, he was just... uncomfortable. Logan not only tolerated, but became a second braincell watching over remus, joining deceit in supervising.

Logan and deceit. Right. 

Logan and deceit have been getting extremely close. They hang out all the time. Logan is being negatively affected. Now he often more easily swayed by deceit's sugar coated words, even despite the fact deceit is...

Put simply, deceit is a liar. A horrible, immoral liar.

Patton didn't like this. Patton missed the days when logan would hang out with him. Honestly, Patton missed the days when it was just him, logan, roman, and virgil. It felt like everyone was leaving. It felt like they were all drifting away. Virgil by himself, logan and deceit, the two Creativities reuniting

There was a reason they were separate in the first place. 

Logan was asking weird questions.  
"How did the split happen?"  
"What would of happened if the split never did happen?  
"Would Creativity ever be capable of being one again? "  
"Could other sides split?"  
"Can sides fuse?"

  
"Could other sides fuse and become new sides?"

That question. That question echoed and echoed in Patton's skull. He didn't know why, but that question scared him. What if logan did something? 

No. Patton was being silly. It was just him hanging out with remus too much, all those questions. Curiosity was an often forgotten aspect of logan, it'll be nothing.

It wasnt nothing.

It was normal if logan or deceit dissapeared. They were 2 of the most introverted sides. Of course they dont always leave their rooms. It was odd they dissapeared on the same day. Patton dismissed it. Virgil was also missing, like the current usual. Maybe the other two needed a break. Logans busy helping Thomas, deceit 's busy coming up with lies, it's normal. 

It wasnt as normal when they didn't show up the next day. Or the day after that. Then everyone got worried, even remus. It was a weird look on his naturally grinning face. They even got virgil to help look. Before barging into either one of their rooms, they searched the rest of the mind scape. They found nothing. They checked the imagination, nothing. Logan's room, nothing.

Last place, deceit's room. Instead of either logan or deceit, a stranger was there. Everyone was quiet. Roman was the first to speak up.

"Where is logan? What did you do with him?"

Patton noticed that roman was getting angry. The stranger spoke up. "Pardon the intrusion, but I believe he is gone, along with deceit. "

Patton was so confused. And scared. What did he mean, they were gone? They couldn't be gone? What was thomas going to do without logan, without logic? Virgil must of noticed Patton's distress, and while putting a hand on Patton's shoulder, spoke up. 

"Dont worry patt, they'll both be fine, along with thomas" After virgil said this, remus added another comment. "Yeah, the emo's right. The dork and mr. snakey can just unfuse."

Patton was once again confused. He could tell roman was too. In almost perfect sinc, the two of them both asked, "what do you mean, unfuse?"

Remus looked at them both like they were asking what color his sash is. "Well they're just a fusion,duh. They aren't like the old fart king, it's just 2 sides doing 2 roles at once. Once they're done having fun together they can just spli- defuse and then professor and medusa will be back. Simple. Me and virgey used to do it all the time. Crazy nightmares, the two of us together " Remus ended with a smile, the Cheshire cat appearance back. 

Patton looked back at the stranger. Patt hadn't thought much of his appearance, but it was clear who and what they were. They were clearly taller, presented and spoke like the two of them would mixed together. Patton needed to know something though. "If you two can just unfuse, then why haven't you guys unfused yet?"

The stranger looked hesitant, but spoke up in response. "We- I cant. We're stuck. Think of a sort of perma fusion."

Patton panicked. Roman shouted. "What do you mean! Remus just said you could unfuse! That means theres-theres no way you could be stuck! The king could split, and he wasnt even a fusion, he was a whole side!"

Patton got an idea, but so did virgil and virgil quietly spoke up first. "What if they are a new side? I mean, they have similar enough thinking patterns, maybe it would benefit thomas."

Patton couldn't believe it. Logan couldnt be stuck, stuck with that deceptive freak. But, if they were a side, and the king could split, then maybe, just maybe...

"Hey virgil, how about you go tell thomas about our new guest?" Patton made sure to say that sweetly, almost to the point of being sickly sweet. Virgil spewed out an ok and left. Patton needed to speak up again. "If the king could be split, how about *them*". Patton said this, gesturing to the abomination.

Roman started agreeing. "Yeah, that could work, then we would have them ba-" Remus angrily cut roman off.

"No! You can't. Roman, do you not remember how much it hurt? All the pain, all the agony?" Roman retorted back "This would be different! Sure, they're maybe one person now, but they're still two people, it would be like, I dont know, forced unfusing!" Remus shouted back "IT FELT LIKE WE WERE DYING!"

Patton turned the bickering out. He went up closer to the monster. "Dont worry kiddo, this will only hurt for a second!" Patton began to split them, and they started screaming for mercy. "S-stop! I-It hurts, sOMEONE HELP!"

Remus and roman immediately stopped fighting, tears streaming down both of their faces. Roman stood in shock, not knowing what to do. Remus on the other hand, pulled patton off of the thing. Patton was scared, remus looked feral. Remus shouted at him now. "Why would you do that!? Dont you care about them! Why would you try to basically KILL them??"

Patton started sobbing, "i just, I just wanted to save logan!"

"Save logan? What about dee, huh? What about him?"

"Deceit's job is to make thomas a bad person! Why would I care about him?"

"I should kill you right now. You're just smothering half of Thomas's personality cuz we're 'dark'."

"What do you mean half. It's just you and deceit!"

"Dear old virgil is a pretty little 'dark side'! Or does he get an excuse cuz you manipulated him to your side"

Remus summoned his mace. Patton looked around for help. The freak was crying out of pain. Roman must of ran at some point. Patton focused back on remus. Remus has risen him morning star up above his head. He looked broken, a feral stare, a snarl on his lips and makeup streaming down his face. Patton though his last thought, apologising for his sins. Remus started to swing down his weapon, almost hitting him square in the face when

"STOP!!"

Remus's mace halted right in front of Patton's eyes when he turned his face. Virgil had just saved him. Roman was also there, tear tracks staining his normally clean face. He was never a pretty crier, despite his wishes. In the middle of the two sides was thomas. Thomas. Thomas could only utter out two words.

"What happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Doesn't Care for Unsympathetic Sides  
> Also Me: Writes a fic with Unsympathetic Patton
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
